As the use of variable speed power generation systems increases, solutions are necessary to facilitate efficient operational characteristics for power converters associated with the power generation systems. One aspect of facilitating efficient operational characteristics in the generators relates to providing consistent generator operation in a variety of operational circumstances. In some generator implementations, the power converter may encounter certain operational issues that lead to significant spikes in power transistor junction temperatures. One cause for these high junction temperatures is prolonged operation of the rotor side converter of the power converter at rotor frequencies at or close to zero, i.e., prolonged operation of the rotor of the generator at rotor speeds at or close to the generator synchronous speed. High transient junction temperatures may lead to power semiconductor failure, based on a number of causes including stress due to the different temperature expansion coefficients of the various materials in the power semiconductor package.